1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a ski accessory, and pertains more particularly to a resilient protector that can be easily fitted over the ends and sides of the ski.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for maintaining the metal edges of skis in a sharpened condition and devoid of nicks is generally well known, especially by skiers who participate in racing where the competition can be extremely keen. The racer recognizes that he needs every advantage he can get and endeavors to maintain his skis in tip top shape. Where skis can be transported or shiped so they do not rub against each other or against other objects, such as on a car top ski rack, the problem of preserving the edges and running surface is not severe.
However, where skis are stowed with other skis in, say, the trunk of an automobile or on a bus, care must be exercised to prevent one ski from rubbing against another, or even worse against some other object. If padding is placed between the various skis, then the likelihood of damage can be reduced or even eliminated. There is always the uncertainty, though, that the padding will shift or become dislodged.
Where the skis must be shipped by air, as frequently happens where the skier's destination is miles away or even in a foreign country, the skier loses all control of the manner in which his skis are handled in transit. Plastic bags or flexible cases are on the market, and they afford some protection, but not sufficiently so as to assure that the skis will never be damaged. Also, the bags or cases just alluded to are designed to hold a pair of skis and the two skis are apt to rub against each other during shipment. Airlines have recognized that a problem exists and have attempted to solve the problem by providing elongated cardboard boxes or tubes. However, the jostling of a pair of skis against each other still does not preclude dulling of their edges.